As anti-smoking legislation gains momentum across the globe, businesses such as bars, restaurants, and other such entertaimnent establishments have been forced to ban smoking products from their premises, harming their profitability and diminishing their overall entertainment value. Electronic cigarettes, which closely mimic regular cigarettes, provide several unchallenged benefits when compared head-on to cigarettes. Such benefits may include the absence of tar, odor, ash, pollution, and combustion by-products. As such, there is a marked desire for a smoking alternative that is socially acceptable and that complies with anti-smoking legislation while still providing consumers with a satisfying smoking experience.
A traditional “hookah” is typically a single or multi-stemmed, often glass-based, instrument for smoking tobacco, whereby the smoke is cooled and filtered by passing through water. Traditional hookahs utilize flavored tobacco products as the primary smoking product and can usually only burn one flavor or type of tobacco at a time. With that in mind, utilizing an electronic smoke-producing mechanism in place of the tobacco or incense material in a traditional hookah provides recognizable benefits to the individual smoker and to the overall social experience. For one, a greater variety of smoke can be produced (i.e. flavor, color, volume, etc. . . . ). Additionally, individual smokers who are using the hookah simultaneously can each choose a different type and/or flavor of smoke. Finally, the type of smoke to be produced can be changed easily at any time during use, without finishing or prematurely disposing of the previous smoking material as is required with a traditional hookah.